


Mission Report

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, Mission Reports, Reader-Insert, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Mission Report, 18 Nov 2019.  HYDRA base operating out of Spa.  Captain S. G Rogers, and Agents, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and 42 sent to infiltrate the base.Square filled:@happystevebingo - Mission Report, @star-spangled-bingo - Accidentally Married





	Mission Report

**Day 1, 2 Nov 2019  
**

Agent Black Widow (_name withheld_), Agent Hawkeye (_name withheld_), Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Agent 42 (_name withheld_) of the Avengers Initiative were sent to infiltrate what was believed to be an undercover HYDRA operation on the west coast of the United States of America. The community was working under the title of the Hydration Facility and had its base of operations by the Slates Hot Springs.

Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye would be remotely observing the operation, acting as back-up, extraction, and remote surveillance. Captain Rogers and Agent 42 would be sent in under the cover of a couple wanting to take part in the retreat and use the hot springs. It was assumed that Captain Rogers would be recognized and the hope was that if HYDRA were focused on him being there, the attention being on him would allow the agents to do what they needed to do.

Upon arrival Captain Rogers and Agent 42 were greeted warmly. No pretense was made by any of the ‘staff’ that Captain Rogers was anyone other than Captain America. They treated him like a celebrity and while he was not asked to pose for any photographs or sign anything, the reception staff did inform him he was their favorite Avenger and his accommodations were upgraded from the standard room to the honeymoon suite.

A Stark Tech infiltration chip was placed on the computer at the front desk by Agent 42.

The rooms provided were very comfortable. The suite provided had two rooms with a large bath with views over the ocean and a king-sized bed. The hotel also provided champagne though Captain Rogers and Agent 42 elected not to drink it.

Both Captain Rogers and Agent 42 were invited to dine at the retreat’s communal dining room. The meal was vegan and primarily consisted of lentils. There the plans for the following day were laid out.

* * *

**Day 2, 3 Nov 2019  
**

Captain Rogers and Agent 42 started the day with yoga and then had a breakfast of fresh fruit and yogurt with the rest of the people at the retreat. Other attendees spoke about philosophies such as reaching inner peace and healing the planet. It was discussed later if they had this belief system twisted at some point and the retreat was perhaps a way to recruit the rich and influential of California given the cost of the retreat. If not it was definitely a money-making venture and potentially a way to collect data on those attending.

Agent 42 broke into the office of the manager while Captain Rogers kept him distracted. She placed both a Stark Tech infiltration chip on the computer and a voice-activated recording chip in the room.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Both Agent 42 and Captain Rogers made use of the hot springs.

* * *

**Day 3, 4 Nov 2019**

Agents Hawkeye and Black Widow made contact. No files were found on any of the computers indicating that any kind of HYDRA operation was taking place. They had decided to call in for an area scan to see if there were any hidden underground facilities attached to the facility.

Captain Rogers joined the group for a beach run while excusing Agent 42 saying that she was feeling unwell. While alone Agent 42 explored the building, planting more bugs and searching for hidden rooms. Nothing of note was found.

* * *

**Day 4, 5 Nov 2019**

Agents Hawkeye and Black Widow were unable to find any sign of hidden underground facilities or secret entrances.

Captain Rogers and Agent 42 were informed of a communal wedding ceremony that would be taking place for any members of the group who desired to participate. Everyone at the facility would be in attendance

After some discussion of the legality of the ceremony Captain Rogers and Agent 42 decided they would participate in the wedding. Agent 42 insisting that: ‘It would be like one of those weddings at Burning Man.’ And that there would be no legal binding made. The decision was made to participate as it would ensure everyone would be in attendance allowing Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye free reign to explore the facility.

* * *

**Day 5, 6 Nov 2019**

The day started early, Captain Rogers and Agent 42 were separated from each other to prepare for the ceremony. Preparation involved meditation, being scrubbed clean and body painting. The following ceremony took place with around 100 participants, Captain Rogers and Agent 42 taking center stage.

During the ceremony Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye were unable to find any evidence of any kind of secret operation, money laundering or other illegal activity. The lead pointing out Hydration Facility as a cover for HYDRA appears to be false. The bugs in place will remain active for six months to make sure, but I feel confident saying that the facility is clean and exactly the facility they claim to be.

One small detail that should be mentioned. The wedding was legally binding.

** _Captain Steven G. Rogers_ **

* * *

_Fury looked up from the report and looked from you to Steve. “So you spent a week infiltrating some kind of hippy wellness spa and accidentally married each other?” He asked._

_Steve gave a curt nod. “It would seem that way.” He said. “It was very relaxing if that’s of any consolation.”_

_Fury’s expression didn’t change, but he flicked through the papers again. “I suppose that is one way to force you to take some actual time for yourself.”_

_You glanced at Steve out of the side of your eye and saw him smirking. You always had trouble reading Fury, but Steve seemed to read him like the back of a book. You supposed Fury was finding this very funny._

_“So, newlyweds?” Fury said putting the papers down. “Should I buy the bride and groom a new toaster? I suppose you don’t need to go on a honeymoon now?”_

_Steve shook his head. “No, I supposed not.”_

_“Do you need help filing for an annulment?” Fury asked. “I can certainly send things through some channels to hurry it along.”_

_Steve smiled and reached out taking your hand. “We talked about it. We’ve been delaying it anyway because of work. We’re calling it divine intervention on the issue.”_

_“Well, mazel tov,” Fury said getting up and offering his hand to Steve. You both stood and Steve took his hand and shook it. “Take a week off if you like. Have a proper honeymoon.”_

_“No, we can’t. There’s a situation in Belarus we need to look in to.” Steve said._

_Fury turned to you and shook your hand. “You sure you want to stay married to him?”_

_You laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll keep him. He’s alright.”_

_Steve wrapped his arm around your waist and the two of you headed out of the office. “Don’t work too hard,” Fury called. “And close that door.”_

_“Maybe we can spend a week in Paris on the way home.” You said as you both headed back towards Steve’s office._

_Steve gave you a little squeeze. “That could be possible.”_

_You nudged him. “We could go looking for another HYDRA base in a spa again.”_

_He laughed. “Yeah. I guess that would work.”_


End file.
